Once upon a time
by XxMikan-SakuraxX
Summary: Kaname comes back to the Academy and Mikan  has a crush on him. KanameXMikan fanfiction


Summary: This is a KanameXMikan fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and if you don't like this pairing well don't read this. Kaname caomes back from the hospital and gets to stay at Alice Academy for a whole month. Mikna is so happy because she didn't really get to bond with Kaname last time and she really did like Kaname. (BTW Kaname is the guy that can put spirits in stuffed animals)

Mikan: 14

Kaname: 18

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!!!

Kanames Back!!!

One afternoon,when Mikan was at lunch she noticed a car driving inside the school. She was so surprised it's rare the people came to visit. When Mikan saw the car she quikly ranto her senpai, Tsubasa who was with Misaki. Mikan came running to them.

"Misaki,Tsubasa senpai", Mikan whispered under her breath.

"Take is easy mikan what is it", Misaki said.

"Yeah calm down and tell us what made you so jumpy", Tsubasa sighed.

"A car -pant- a black car outside now-pant" Mikan panted.

"Could it be that he is already here I didn't expect him to be here so early?" Tsubasa questioned.

"Who?!?!",

"Yeah it has to be him" Misaki exclaimed.

"Who is it guys?!?" Mikan questioned.

"Lets go there and find out Mikan." Tsubasa whispered.

"Hai!" Mikan yelled.

When they went outside to where the car was Mikan was so surprised to see Kaname there. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. She just couldn't believe that Kaname was back. I mean it was her prince! Mikan was so happy. Kaname one the other hand was surprised to be hugged by Mikan. "_I thought she forgot about me by now"_ Kaname thought. Kaname really did like Mikan more that a friend and more than a sibling. He really had feelings for Mikan, and so did Mikan.

"How long are you gonna stay this time Kaname?"

"Well I'm gonna stay for a month and we can spend all that time getting to know each other."

Mikan blushed.

"Well I have somethings to do right now." Tsubasa murmured.

"Ah... so do I." Misaki mumbled.

They quickly left Mikan and Kaname together. Mikan was a little shy and Kaname was blushing.

"Um..Mikan you can let go off me now." Kaname mentioned.

"Oh yea sorry about that." Mikan whipered.

"So do you want to come to my dorm Mikan I haven't been there in years." Kaname asked shyly.

_"OMG did he just ask me to come to his room with him?'_" Mikan thought.

"Of course I'd love to come with you." Mikan answered.

While Mikan and Kaname flirted,Natsume was watching heartbroken. It was sad watching the one he loved for 5 years flirt with another guy, and whats worse is that Kaname was flirting back. Natsume just couldn't help it so he got a little mad and he started to heat up.

"Is it getting hott or is it just me?" Kaname asked.

"I don't feel hot."Mikan replyed. (Thats because your using your alice!)

"I guess it's just me,then shall we go now?" Kaname questioned.

"Hai!" Mikan murmured.

The walk was very interesting. Mikan and Kaname thought about the last time Kaname came to visit.They didn't know that Natsume was following them,and he was hiding in the trees.

When they got to Kanames room, Mikan sat on the bed and Kaname sat next to her. Natsume was watching them while he was sitting on a tree branch near Kanames window. Kaname took something from inside his bag.

"Close your eyes Mikan I have something to give you"

"Really okay" Mikan closed her eyes

"Now put out your hands"

"Okay" Mikan put her hands out and Kaname gave her a pink and white bunny/ kitty doll. The doll jumped into Mikans hands which surprised her..

"Now open your eyes" Mikan opened her eyes and Kaname suddenly kissed her. Mikan couldn't help but kiss back. Kaname felt Mikan kissing him back. He started nibbling on her lower lip softly, begging for an entrance.Mikan opened her mouth and Kanames tounge slipped into Mikans mouth. There tounges lashed against each other,and rubbed together. Natsumes heart broke into peices as he watches the girl he love making out with Kaname. Moments later Natsume fell out the tear because he fainted. Mikan broke the kiss from lack of oxygen and because she heard a thud. When she looked out the window she saw Natsume lying on the ground unconscious.

"NATSUME!" Mikan cried.

Kaname went down to the garden and took Natsume to his room. Mikan gave Natsume a hug even though he was unconscious. Kaname held Mikans hand so she wouldn't feel that sad ,but Mikan grabbed Kanames shirt and cryed on him. _"Why did this have to happen to Natsume what was he doing? Was he trying to eavesdrop? No I don't think he would do that.''_ Mikan thought. Kaname put his arms around Mikans petite little waist, and looked in her cute brown eyes. The doll that Kaname made held onto the brunette's hand. Natsume woke up and saw the two holding on to each other. Mikan saw this and was so happy.

"Natsume daijobu?" Mikan and Kaname questioned.

"No I'm not Mikan." He whispered then ran away.

"Natsume!!" Mikan yelled.

"I'm sorry Kaname, but i have to go look for him I'm worried about him."

"It's ok Mikan, it's okay."

With that the brunette left running to find the fire caster. Natsume was sitting under the Sakura tree looking up at the sky. Mikan spotted the raven haired boy and ran to him. Natsume didn't notice, Mikan sat next to him looking at the sky as well. Then Mikan said ''Ne, Natsume why did you leave in a hurry and why were you in that tree?".

"Because I was taking a nap there and I left cause I was interrupting you and Kanames moment."

"You weren't interrupting us he just tried to make me feel better. I was really worried about you Natsume.I thought you were about to die."

"No I wasn't going to die baka" Natsume blushed lightly.

"Hey I'm no baka. -sigh- well anyways I have to go, Kaname is probably worried about me."

As Mikan started to stand up Natsume pulled her wrist so she can fall on top of him, and Natsume kissed Mikan. Mikan broke the kiss surprised.

"Na-Natsume?"

"Mikan I-I love you"

Mikan pushes herself away from Natsume

"Natsume? Gomen I don't have the same feelings for you I love Kaname. I'm very sorry."

There were tears about to form at the sides of Natsumes eyes. While the brunette ran away.

"No MIKAN WAIT!!!"

-------------------

TBC

The End

Authors note: This is my first fanfiction please review. I stopped at a very dramatic part. Mwauhahahaha I'm so eviler that you.


End file.
